A popular feature in modern vehicles is the navigation unit which receives satellite signals for determining the location of the vehicle. Such devices, such as those offered by Magellan Driver Information Systems of Rochester Hills, Mich., include a keypad and display screen which displays a map, and provides navigational directions for reaching a desired destination.
Such devices are typically hand-held, or are prominently displayed on the vehicle instrument panel. The hand-held units may be inconvenient because they require handling while driving. Those units which are permanently displayed on the vehicle instrument panel may encourage theft of the unit.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a navigation unit in a vehicle in a position which is convenient for operator use, yet hidden from view when not in use to avoid theft.